Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 + (2 - 9 \times 5) \times 6 $
Answer: $ = 1 + (2 - 45) \times 6 $ $ = 1 + (-43) \times 6 $ $ = 1 - 258 $ $ = -257 $